


Don't Want To Be Alone Right Now

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, though the angst is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a hug.





	Don't Want To Be Alone Right Now

Elliott thought countless times in the last few minutes how this was a bad idea, every step heavier as he walked to Crypto's room. Was it too soon in their relationship to try something like this? Well, if it was, then it could join the bigger crushing disappointment of the past few days. Just when he thought he had something, a sign that maybe at least _one_ of his brothers was still alive...

It was a bust, as always. 

Everyone else went to bed already, and the hallway was eerily quiet. At least on Solace there was still the lights of the city outside and faint noises of people and vehicles. On Talos though, it was dead silence. It was fine if that was how some of the other Legends liked it, but not Elliott. It left him alone with his thoughts more than he already was.

He stopped in front of the door to his destination, hand raised to knock before he stopped that too. Then Elliott realized he was too tired-and-yet-couldn't-sleep to care about another disappointment right now and gave the door two solid thumps. The waiting always got to him, and he shifted on his feet.

What seemed to be seconds stretched into minutes could have gone by before the door opened up. "It's late, what are you doing up?" Crypto didn't seem tired at all, and Elliott could ask the same, but what came out was,

"Can I come in? I-I just-" _don't want to be alone right now_-"need to ask you something." 

"At this hour?" Elliott nodded, and though he got a dubious stare, his chest unwound a little when he was let inside. "What did you want?" The other man asked as they both sat on the couch.

"Okay, so you know how we've been like, together for two months?" Elliott started.

"Yes, I was there." Crypto said wryly. "And it's been two and a half."

Elliott waved it off. "Yeah, that. So, would it be too soon if-if-" his cheeks reddened, and he forced himself to spit it out-"if I asked you to hug me."

Crypto's features twisted in unabashed surprise, and at any other time Elliott might have been just a tiny bit proud of catching him off guard. "What? Is...is that supposed to be a euphemism?"

Elliott's flush extended all the way down to his neck. "No. I mean, not this time anyway." he glanced away, because now that he said it out loud, it did seem ridiculous and desperate and-

"Alright."

Elliott's gaze snapped back to him. No questions, no judgement or condemnation in the other man's eyes. "R-really?"

Crypto nodded. "Yes."

"W-well okay then." Elliott shuffled closer to him, and wondered if this was real or he fell sleep after all. 

When Elliott slowly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, and rested his head on his shoulder-Crypto _felt_ real. Solid, and warm, with the cybernetics being just a touch cooler than the flesh it covered and the heartbeat against his chest. Hands settled onto Elliott's back, and he was pulled into a tighter, secure embrace, held onto like he was going to disappear. 

Neither of them spoke, because what was there to say? Though Elliott did wonder if, just maybe, he wasn't the only one who needed this.


End file.
